


Commander Anna's De-stressing Program

by PKLucky



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Claiming Bites, Cowgirl Position, Cum Dumpster, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Female Gimurei | Grima, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Male Gimurei | Grima, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Massage, Motorboating, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Scratching, Self-cest, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tetraphilia, Threesome - F/F/F, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: With the war against Muspell stressing out the Order of Heroes, Anna decides something needs to be done.(Chapter 12 contains non-consensual sex.)EDIT (4/1/19): Anna's chapter was recently revised, so if you already read it, I recommend giving it another read! There were some things that Anna said/did that I wasn't satisfied with.





	1. Day 1, 10 a.m.: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect anything smutty in this first chapter I still need to decide who gets banging first nvijernoijrnrsjjipdsvf (More details about that at the end of the chapter)

One otherwise normal day in Castle Askr, Anna gathered every adult Hero in the Order of Heroes into the war room for an urgent meeting. Confused murmurs and wary glances were exchanged across the room; not even Alfonse and Sharena were aware of what Anna planned to discuss. Earlier, Alfonse had asked Kiran if she knew what the commander was up to; she only responded with a reddened face and her eyes to the ground which worried the prince more than he already had been.

Once all the Heroes were gathered inside, Anna rose from her chair and cleared her throat. The crowd’s whispers died down as Anna began, “Everyone here? Excellent.” Anna stood tall and continued, “As you all know, the war against Muspell has been stressful on all of us, to the point where our performance on the battlefield has declined.” A few Heroes nodded silently in agreement. “So, as a stress reliever of sorts, the Summoner and I have come up with a solution.” Anna gestured to Kiran with a flourish, “Take it away, Kiran!”

She slowly rose up from her seat with her head bowed and her hood pulled over half of her face. She fidgeted with her coat as she spoke, “So, um, our solution to this problem… is, uh--” She glanced over to Anna; she nodded and gave her two thumbs up. Kiran sighed. There was no way out of this one. She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest, “I’m gonna be the Order of Heroes’ cum dump!”

For a moment, everyone in the room was speechless; even Anna didn’t expect Kiran to phrase it like that. It took a few seconds for Kiran to fully process the words that came out of her mouth. When she finally did, she collapsed back into her seat with her face buried in her hands and face-desked.

Somewhere in the middle of the audience, Niles piped up, “Care to repeat that, Summoner? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Shut it, Niles!” Kiran let out a muffled yell.

Anna blinked at Kiran, still dumbfounded, then turned her attention back to the Heroes, “Yes. Well. As Kiran said--kind of--she will be offering her body as a tool to release any built-up tension you may have.” She cleared her throat and continued, “To make this as organized and fair as possible, there will be a sign-up sheet by the entrance to the wine cellar to reserve a time slot between 9 p.m. and 2 a.m. for each night this month. For now, please do not sign up for more than one slot. Also, please read the rules and guidelines posted next to the sign-up sheet. Any questions can come to me or Kiran. You are all dismissed.”

The Heroes exited the room with varied levels of enthusiasm. Kiran could hear many of them screaming at each other about time slots and the wine cellar as they left. As the room emptied, Kiran thought back to her conversation with Anna a couple weeks ago and how this whole mess began.

* * *

“Listen, Kiran,” began Anna as she ate the food off her plate, “Heroes naturally gravitate to you because of Breidablik’s power. I’m just saying we should use that power to our benefit.”

“I dunno, Anna,” Kiran played with her dinner. “I mean I wouldn’t mind doing this for the army’s sake, but don’t you think this is a little…?”

“If it’s your health that’s a concern, I promise we’ll have our best physicians and healers check up on you each day,” Anna took another bite, “And I know you, Kiran. You’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this, you big ol’ perv!”

Kiran practically slammed her utensils down on the table, “Anna, please!”

"Don't give me that," Anna pointed her spoon at Kiran, “C’mon, there’s gotta be at least  _ one _ Hero you’d want to get in bed with, right?”

Although Anna was correct, Kiran wouldn’t admit it out loud any time soon. There were… multiple Heroes Kiran wanted to have sex with, sure. The commander herself and the Askran prince and princess weren’t exempt from that long list either. However, she was still hesitant; Kiran mulled it over in her head.

The thought of every Hero in the Order coming into her chambers one by one to pleasure themselves with her body ran through her mind. Their hands caressing every inch of her, a finger or a cock pumping in and out of her, the moans of pleasure echoing in the room… Kiran’s knees grew weak. Hell, why stop at just one Hero at a time? What about threesomes? Foursomes? A whole damn orgy could happen and Kiran would enjoy every minute of it. Not to mention all the kinky fantasies she’s had about various Heroes dominating her. Or the Heroes she’d dominate--

“Your flushed face tells me you like the idea,” Anna’s voice interrupted Kiran’s train of thought.

Kiran’s eyes widened. She cleared her throat and spooned another bite of dinner into her mouth, “W-Well, I’m not against it.”

“Great!” Anna beamed, “Let’s discuss this more in my chambers after we’re done here. I want to make sure this is as pleasurable for you as it is for the rest of the Order.”

* * *

Kiran groaned at the memory. Even back then, she knew this was a bad idea, but at the same time…

“You still there, Kiran?” Anna playfully poked the back of Kiran’s head.

She looked up at Anna with a blank face. Anna gave Kiran a reassuring pat on the shoulder and sighed, “Well, you certainly laid that on thick.” she winked, “I guess there’s no beating around the bush when it comes to something like this, huh?”

Kiran sat up and shook her head, “I don’t know what I was thinking.” She looked around the room, “Hey, where’s Alfonse and Sharena? I’m surprised they didn’t stick around and try to scold us about this.”

Anna giggled, “I’m guessing you didn’t see Alfonse bolt out the door and Sharena chase after him as soon as the meeting ended?”

“I’d never expect Alfonse of all people to be excited about something like this.” said Kiran.

Anna cocked an eyebrow at Kiran, “Do you not know--” she stopped herself and chuckled, “Oh, Kiran, I’m so glad you’re not as dense when you’re strategizing.”

Kiran furrowed her brow, “What’s that supposed to--”

Anna shook her head, “Think nothing of it.” She started walking toward the door and waved goodbye, “Have a good rest of your day, Kiran. And make sure you prepare yourself for tonight.” With a wink, Anna left the room and shut the door behind her.

Kiran rested her head on her hand, nursing a newly formed headache, “Hopefully the first person will be gentle…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've got a bunch of characters I want to write for this fic and I can't decide who to write first.  
>  ~~Vote for who will be Kiran's first lay here: http://www.strawpoll.me/15518724~~  
>  Voting is now closed! The top 5 Heroes will be featured in the next chapters. (Any ties will be given special treatment ;) )


	2. Night 1, 9p.m.: Lord Grima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results are in: Male Grima achieved first place in the character poll!

It was now 8 p.m.; Anna and Kiran marched their way to the wine cellar to retrieve the sign-up sheet.

“Moment of truth,” Anna looked to Kiran. “You ready?”

Kiran shrugged, “I guess?”

“Oh, lighten up,” Anna patted Kiran’s back, “It’s probably not going to be that bad. With all the rules we’ve set up, there’s no way this will go wrong.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Kiran rubbed the back of her neck.

Anna winked, “So, anyone in particular you’re hoping to get together with first?”

Kiran averted her gaze as a blush colored her cheeks.

Anna put a hand on her hip, “Come on, Kiran, spill it.”

Kiran refused to look at Anna as they walked. Anna leaned in closer to her, “Hm~?”

“Anna, come on…” mumbled Kiran.

“Hm? Hmm?  _ Hmmmm? _ ” Anna leaned in closer and closer to Kiran until she was leaning on Kiran’s side.

With a huff, Kiran pulled her hood up and looked to the ground, “A… Alfonse…”

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and looked to Kiran with stars in her eyes, “Ohhhhhhh!!!!!!!”

“Wh-What?!” Kiran stepped away and put her hands up defensively.

Anna grabbed Kiran by the shoulders and shook her, “Kiran, my gods, why didn’t we do this sooner???”

“What are you talking about?!” Kiran’s voice wavered as Anna shook her.

Anna grasped Kiran’s hand and ran full speed, dragging Kiran along the rest of the way, “Come on, we gotta get that sign-up sheet!”

“Anna, what’s gotten into you?!”

* * *

At some point during their run, Anna and Kiran got separated, so Kiran trudged the rest of the way to the wine cellar on her own. Once she got there, she placed a hand on the nearest wall to steady herself and caught her breath. She saw the commander holding the sign-up sheet in her hands. She walked over to her, “So, who’s first?”

Anna grimaced as she handed the parchment over, “See for yourself.”

Kiran scanned the top of the page, and when she saw the first name, a chill ran down her spine, “G-Grima…?!” She rested her back against the wall and groaned, “Oh, fuck me.”

“Hey, save that for when you’re actually with the guy,” Anna laughed.

Kiran shot the commander a glare, “Anna, no.”

“Anna,  _ yes _ ,” Anna grinned triumphantly. “Anyway, let’s head on to your room and get things ready for tonight.”

* * *

“So, should I keep my clothes on for this, or…?” asked Kiran as she laid in bed, rubbing her clit.

“Knowing Grima, he’d probably want to disrobe you himself,” Anna replied as she arranged a collection of sex toys on Kiran’s desk.

“You know what, yeah, that sounds about right,” Kiran closed her eyes and continued to rub her clit. Her mind wandered to Grima, and how her night with him would go. Him ripping her clothing to shreds, biting her, scratching her, marking his territory--

“Hey, you just need to get yourself wet, not make yourself come!” Once again, Anna’s voice interrupted Kiran’s thoughts.

Kiran pouted, “Can’t a girl enjoy her sexual fantasies in peace?”

“Not when she’s on duty,” Anna ruffled Kiran’s hair and headed to the door. “Grima should be coming any minute. I’ll let him in once you’re ready.”

When Kiran gave her a thumbs up, Anna left the room and shut the door behind her.

A few minutes later, a knock came at the door. “Grima's here!” Anna called out from the other side.

“Send him in!” Kiran rose the bed, ready to greet her visitor.

The door opened, and Grima sauntered into the room.

“Summoner,” he let out a low growl and licked his lips.

Kiran greeted Grima with her arms outstretched, “I’m all yours for the next forty-five minutes, Lord Grima. Do whatever your heart desires.”

Grima shrugged off his coat and marched toward Kiran. He loomed over her and showed her a menacing, toothy grin, “With pleasure.”

Without a moment's hesitation, Grima lunged forward and pinned Kiran down on the bed. She gasped as Grima planted his lips on her neck, sucking hard on her skin. Grima ripped off Kiran’s shirt, exposing her front. Kiran shivered from the sudden exposure. Grima pawed at one of her breasts and reached down her pants and fingered her leaking cunt. A moan escaped from Kiran's lips as Grima's finger swirled around her walls. Grima’s mouth trailed down to her collar bone, then to her breast, leaving hickeys along the way. The sensations overwhelmed Kiran; she wrapped her arms around Grima’s body and cried out, “L-Lord Grima…! Please--!”

“That’s it,” Grima groaned, “Keep calling out for me, worm.”

Grima’s name spilled out from Kiran’s throat as he teased her relentlessly. She grasped at the bedsheets and squirmed from the Fell Dragon’s touch. Watching Kiran writhe underneath him excited Grima more. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, letting his tongue circle around the now erect nub. Kiran moaned, “M-Make me come, Lord Grima! Please, I’m so close I’m so close…!”

Grima laughed, “Already? I haven’t even gotten started.” He got off of Kiran, unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants and smallclothes. Kiran propped herself up to see Grima’s exposed nether regions.

There before her was Grima’s cock, already erect. Not only did his size surprise her, but the scales that adorned his length were something she didn’t expect either. Her eyes widened as she tried to take in the sight.

Grima smirked at Kiran’s shocked expression, “What’s the matter, Summoner? Expected something different?”

Kiran’s couldn’t take her eyes off it. She wanted to say something about it with some amount of intelligence, but her exhaustion and arousal prevented her from doing so. All that came out was “You have a dragon dick.”

Grima let out a low laugh, “Yes, well, this dragon dick needs some attention.” He crawled back onto the bed and scooted himself up to Kiran’s face. He directed his tip to her lips, “Open up.”

Kiran obliged, and Grima shoved his entire length down her throat. She gagged on his cock, and tried her best not to bite down on it. The feeling of flesh and scales brushing up against the inside of her mouth made Kiran’s body heat up. She could only imagine how it would feel inside her pussy.

Grima pumped in and out of her vigorously, panting heavily as he did so. The more he thrusted, the more his chest and lower body grew warmer. His legs tensed up from the pleasure coursing through his body. The rhythm of his thrusts became more uneven as his orgasm approached. He pulled out of Kiran’s mouth, deciding another hole of hers deserves his girth.

Kiran coughed and gagged on her spit as she tried to properly breathe again. Grima sat himself at the edge of the bed and lifted Kiran onto his lap. He held her close and started biting her shoulder and scratching her back. Kiran cried out and held Grima tightly. Her entrance was dripping on Grima's leg. He smiled at Kiran's growing ecstasy.

Grima whispered into Kiran’s ear, his warm breath making her tremble, “You may be offering your body to the others, but mark my words. You are mine, Summoner. Mine, and mine alone.” He nibbled her ear, “Don’t ever forget that.”

“Lord… Grima…” Kiran gulped. "T-Take me."

Upon hearing her request, Grima held Kiran by the hips and pulled her into him. Kiran inhaled sharply as Grima’s cock filled her. The bumpiness of the scales was unlike anything Kiran felt before. She humped on Grima’s length wanting to feel all of it inside her. She repeatedly moaned Grima’s name under her breath.

Grima thrusted into Kiran in sync with her humping. "Look at me, Summoner," he commanded. Kiran obeyed and stared at him with glazed eyes. "Yes..." Grima moaned, refusing to take his eyes off Kiran's flushed face. Grima let out a guttural groan and held Kiran down, spilling his seed into her. Kiran soon came afterward; all the tension in her body was released, replaced by overwhelming pleasure. She leaned her limp body against Grima’s. Once he came back to his senses, Grima cradled Kiran in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear, “Remember what I told you, Summoner.” Grima rose from the bed, dressed himself, and exited the room.

Kiran laid still, catching her breath, and stared at the ceiling. Only one thought came to her mind.

_ How the hell am I gonna survive the rest of the night? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact Time!  
> For the character poll, I had to make sure each Hero listed had a plausible reason for both getting to the sign-up sheet first and for wanting to bang Kiran so badly. Here's what the other Heroes's reasons were:
> 
> **Alfonse**  
>  As Anna said last chapter, the poor guy went straight for the door after the meeting was over. He knows the castle like the back of his hand, and that includes secret passageways. And his huge crush on Kiran fueled his desire to get there first.
> 
> **Sharena**  
>  As stated by Anna in the last chapter, she chased after her brother as soon as the meeting was over. She, like everyone else in the Order except for Kiran, knows about Alfonse's crush. So, as a good little sister, she would volunteer to go first to "warm up Kiran" for her brother. (To which he would reply "You're going to _WHAT NOW???_ ")
> 
> **F!Grima**  
>  I'm personally all for the headcanon that the villianous Heroes are VERY possessive of the Summoner. And with the power of a literal god of destruction, she'd probably (non-lethally) wipe out any Heroes that were in her way on the way to the sign-up sheet.
> 
> **Niles**  
>  As much as he teased Kiran about this whole cumdump idea last chapter, he did think this would be a good opportunity to see what made Kiran tick. And Niles is a sneaky guy; I'm sure he would've found a way to get to the sign-up sheet first.
> 
> **Fjorm**  
>  She has canonically said she owed the Summoner for saving her life. Why not return the favor sexually? Also, ice powers are pretty handy for stopping people in their tracks.
> 
> **Gunnthra**  
>  After communicating with Kiran through dreams, Gunnthra fell for her. And that Blizzard tome did a good job freezing people on her way to the sign-up sheet.
> 
> **Matthew**  
>  ~~Because what kind of FE smut fic by me doesn't have this guy~~ Okay but seriously, Matthew's a super sneaky and fast thief/spy. He'd find a way to get the sign-up sheet first. And honestly, he's not all that into Kiran, he just wanted to bang her first so he could rub that fact in the other Heroes' faces.


	3. Night 1, 10p.m.: Alfonse

“Fuck!” Kiran yelped as Anna dabbed an alcohol-soaked cloth onto another bite mark.

“I’m almost done,” said Anna. “Sorry about all this, Kiran,” she frowned at the sight of Kiran’s marked body. “If I anticipated Grima would be this rough with you, I’d--”

“No worries,” Kiran caressed a love bite on her neck with her fingertips. “I don’t mind this,” she said with a smile.

Anna sighed and shook her head, “Masochist.” She glanced at the clock; it read 9:50 p.m.. “Well, Alfonse should be stopping by in a few--”

A knock on the door. “Kiran? It’s Alfonse,” the prince’s voice came from the other side.

Anna stifled a laugh, “Of course he’d be here early.” Anna finished disinfecting the last of Grima’s love marks and rose from the bed. “I’ll invite him in. You get dressed."

Kiran whined, “Can’t I just stay naked?”

“Alfonse is going to faint in the doorway if he sees you naked right away,” Anna replied.

Kiran raised a hand to object but then lowered it once she put some thought into it, “Ok, yeah that would probably happen.”

Anna left the room as Kiran grabbed a fresh set of her Summoner uniform from the closet and dressed herself. Once her clothes were on, Kiran sat at the foot of the bed, patiently waiting for the prince. A few moments passed, and the door opened, with Alfonse’s head poking out from behind it, “Kiran?”

Kiran gave him a small wave, “Hey, Alfonse. Come in.”

Alfonse tiptoed inside, then quietly shut the door behind him. He took slow, hesitant steps toward Kiran.

Kiran observed Alfonse’s movements, noting how nervous he seemed to be. She giggled, “Aw, come on. No need to be shy.” She stood, sauntered over to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, “We both know what you’re here for.”

Blood rose to his cheeks as he stared down wide-eyed at her. He cleared his throat, “Erm, yes. Right.”

With a coy smile, she turned around and glanced back at Alfonse. She sashayed toward the bed, slipping her coat off and not even subtly shaking her ass with each step as she did so. Alfonse pulled at his collar and followed Kiran, keeping his distance. Kiran sat at the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. She beckoned to Alfonse to come closer and winked. He obliged and sat a few inches away from Kiran. Alfonse sat rigid, staring straight ahead with his hands on his lap. Kiran sighed and scooted closer to the prince; his breath hitched.

“You know,” Kiran leaned in toward Alfonse’s face, “I wanted to do this with you first.”

His eyebrows raised. “I-Is that so…?” Alfonse’s voice trailed off as he took in Kiran’s presence. He gulped. His body tensed even more, “Why me?”

Kiran smiled warmly, “I always thought you were kinda cute.” She pressed her body up against his and placed a hand on his thigh, “And your Spring Festival outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination.”

Alfonse’s face reddened both out of arousal and embarrassment. He pouted, “Please don’t bring that up now.”

Kiran cupped Alfonse’s cheek, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Kiran pressed her lips up against his and pushed him down onto the bed. She straddled on Alfonse’s hips. His lips parted to let out a surprised gasp, and Kiran seized the opportunity to force her tongue inside the prince’s mouth. Alfonse quietly moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He held the back of Kiran’s head and tightly wrapped an arm around her torso, refusing to let her warmth leave him for even a second. Their tongues slid and glided across each other, their bodies heated up. Kiran could feel Alfonse’s length harden against the fabric of her pants. She broke from the kiss for just a moment and whispered, “One second.” Alfonse let her go, and Kiran sat up. She pulled her undershirt off, revealing her round breasts. She winked down at Alfonse as she rubbed them, “Like what you see?”

Alfonse eyed the tiny love marks trailing Kiran’s neck and breast, “Those bruises…?”

Kiran stopped, “Ah, yeah,” She laughed to herself, “Those were from Grima earlier. I hope you don’t mi--”

Upon hearing Grima’s name, Alfonse sat up and planted his lips on one of the hickeys and sucked.

Kiran yelped from Alfonse’s sudden response, “Ah, Alfonse…!” She embraced him as he attempted to cover Grima’s hickey with his own. Alfonse’s lips traced down the line of love bites, sucking on each one, making their own fresh marks on Kiran’s skin. Kiran moaned breathlessly into Alfonse’s ear, “Al--Alfonse, oh god, Alfonse…” As soon as the last hickey was taken care of, Alfonse pulled off his shirt and pulled Kiran into another hungry kiss. The two of them collapsed back onto the bed, and Kiran lifted herself up slightly to pull down Alfonse’s pants and underwear. His cock sprung up, begging for attention.

Alfonse moaned, “Kiran, p-please…”

She whispered back, “Of course.” She kissed his forehead and slipped her pants and panties off, uncovering her wet opening. Kiran positioned herself just above Alfonse’s tip, “Ready?”

Alfonse nodded, “Yes.”

She lowered herself onto the prince’s throbbing member, both of the cried out in ecstasy as she did so. Kiran kept a steady rhythm of raising and lowering herself on Alfonse's cock, drinking in his pleasured moans. Her needy cunt took in more of his cock inch by inch each time she lowered herself. “Oh, Alfonse…” she cooed, “I’ve been looking forward to this.” Looking into Alfonse’s eyes, she smiled, “This is better than I ever could’ve imagined.”

Alfonse smiled back and started thrusting into her in synch with her rhythm. Kiran held Alfonse’s hands; he smiled at the sweet gesture and thrusted more deliberately. The more they moved, the more the pleasure washed over them. They moaned each other’s names over and over, their volume increasing with each thrust. The pair sped up more and more until they both came.

Kiran let herself fall into Alfonse’s arms and he loosely embraced her. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Panting heavily, Kiran said, “I hope… that was good for you.”

“It was,” Alfonse kissed her one last time. After a few moments, Alfonse spoke up, “Kiran,” Breathing heavily, he continued, “I want to tell you something. It’s very important.”

“What is it?” Kiran asked.

“I… We’ve known each other for a long time now,” Alfonse hesitated, trying to get his words straight. “You’re such an amazing person, and honestly, I…” He gulped, “I feel to have come to admire you. As more than just a comrade, at least.”

“Alfonse?”

He bit his lip and took a deep breath, “Kiran, the thing is... I l--”

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open. “Time’s up!” Anna yelled. She approached the pair and jerked her thumb backward toward the exit, “It’s 10:45, Alfonse. Time to go.”

“Ah,” He looked to Anna, then back to Kiran. He forced a smile, “Perhaps another time, Kiran.”

“Uh, okay,” Kiran rolled off of Alfonse, and he climbed out of bed. He gathered his clothes and approached the door. He showed Kiran a sad smile and gave her a small wave. When she waved back, he closed the door behind him without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I DON'T HATE ALFONSE I ACTUALLY SHIP HIM AND THE SUMMONER REALLY HARD HHHHHHHHHH  
> I'll throw him a bone in a future chapter. Maybe? idk tbh this part kinda wrote itself, hard to say what will happen with this subplot.


	4. Night 1, 11p.m.: Matthew

Kiran gathered her clothes and put them on as she pondered over what happened moments earlier. “Did you do that on purpose?” Kiran asked Anna.

Anna cocked an eyebrow at her, “Do what on purpose?”

Kiran replied as she fixed her coat and undershirt, “You know, barge in just as Alfonse was gonna say something to me?”

“What? It was exactly 10:45; I had to kick him out. That was one of our rules, remember?” Anna narrowed her eyes, “And what do you mean he was gonna say something? Like, what?”

Kiran shrugged, “I dunno. He said it was important.” She laughed, “Looking back, it sounded like he was gonna confess his love or something, but that’s ridiculous, right?”

Anna’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She slouched and buried her face in her hands, “Gods, what have I done?”

“A-Anna?!” Kiran held her by the shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Alfonse…” Anna whimpered into her palms.

“What???” Kiran shook Anna, “C-Commander, snap out of it!”

A knock on the door came, and the two snapped back to reality. “Hey, it’s Matthew,” a voice called out from the other side.

“I’ll go get him,” Anna groaned and trudged to the door.

Though she was still confused about what just happened, Kiran decided to drop it and laid on the bed.

Moments later, the door opened and Matthew walked in, “Hey.”

Kiran sat up and smiled at the thief, “Hey, yourself.” She raised a finger, “Okay, before we start, I have one question.”

“Shoot.”

She narrowed her eyes, “ _ Why? _ No offense, Matthew, but we hardly ever talked before this other than on the battlefield. So…”

He shrugged, “I figured you’d ask that.” He approached the bed and pointed at the empty spot next to Kiran, “May I?”

Kiran gestured back, “By all means.”

Matthew settled himself down next to Kiran and began, “To be honest, I wanted the first slot, but Dragon Boy got there before I did.”

“And you wanted the first slot because…?”

Matthew smirked, “Bragging rights.”

“ _ Pfft! _ Oh my god, you’re terrible,” Kiran giggled.

“Like you wouldn’t do the same thing.”

Kiran started to giggle again, and Matthew playfully shoved her. “Anyway,” he continued, “that didn’t work out, and Alfonse already claimed the second slot, so I decided to get the third. I was already there anyway.”

Kiran shrugged, “Makes sense.”

“Well, that’s my story,” Matthew rose from the bed, “We don’t need to have sex if you don’t want to, Kiran.”

“H-Hold on!” Kiran grabbed Matthew’s shirt. “I actually… I kind of imagined us…”

Matthew cocked an eyebrow, “Oh?” He sat back down the bed, a little closer to Kiran this time. “What would I be doing in these fantasies of yours?”

“Well…” Kiran turned her head away and pulled up her hood, “You’d…” She hesitated. She took a deep breath, “You’d pin me down, tie me up, and fuck me…!”

Matthew smiled as he pulled down Kiran’s hood, “So, you’re into that sort of thing?”

Kiran kept her eyes to the ground and nodded. Matthew couldn’t help but notice Kiran’s now tomato-red face. “I’d never expect that from you,” he teased.

Kiran managed to finally make eye contact with Matthew and smiled sheepishly, “I just… I just like the idea of being dominated, I guess.”

“I see.” Matthew cupped Kiran’s cheek and brought her face close to his. He glanced over at the various items on Kiran’s desk. “I’ll get the rope while you get undressed,” he whispered.

Kiran’s eyes widened, “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Matthew scooted off the bed and grabbed two coils of rope from the desk. Meanwhile, Kiran quickly tore away every bit of clothing she had on and sat on the bed, hardly containing her excitement.

Matthew turned around and noticed Kiran’s hickeys and scratch marks, “Oh yeah, you’re definitely into this sort of thing.” Kiran rolled her eyes and Matthew approached her, “Ready?”

Kiran nodded, “Let’s go.”

Matthew crawled onto the bed and on top of Kiran, straddling her hips. He positioned her arms above her head and close to the bed frame. Kiran’s entrance leaked in anticipation. Matthew took a coil of rope and wrapped a length of it around Kiran’s wrist and the bed frame. “Not too tight, is it?” he asked.

Kiran wiggled her wrist around and shook her head, “No, but,” she blushed harder, “it could be a little tighter.”

Matthew grinned and tightened the loop around her wrist. He then tied her other wrist to the bed frame in a similar fashion to the first. Kiran moaned softly from being restrained. The muscles in her lower body started to tighten. Matthew placed a hand on her breast and fondled it as he leaned in for a kiss. Kiran closed her eyes and kissed him back, humming happily. Matthew broke from the kiss and lowered his lips to Kiran’s nipple. His tongue lightly flicked against until it perked up, begging for more attention. Kiran cried out as Matthew sucked on her sensitive mound and continued rubbing the other. His other hand traced down her side, then to between her legs, making her shiver.

His finger circled around her soaking opening. He brought his lips up to Kiran’s ear, letting his warm breath puff against it, “Ah, you’re already so wet, Kiran.”

“Matthew, please,” Kiran mewled.

“Hmm?” Matthew dragged his finger to her clit and rubbed it slowly. “Please, what?”

Kiran squirmed underneath him and pulled against her restraints. “Please…”

Matthew planted his lips on a clear spot on Kiran’s neck, nibbling and sucking on it until a little purple mark was left on her skin. He continued to mark Kiran up until she finally gasped, “Please fuck me, Matthew…!”

Matthew smirked and disrobed himself completely, tossing his clothes onto the floor. He hiked Kiran’s legs up and slowly pushed his throbbing length inside her; she bit her lip and sharply inhaled in response. Matthew started pumping into her slow and steady, “How’s this?”

“Y-You can be more rough with me,” Kiran replied breathlessly.

Matthew complied and thrusted into Kiran’s entrance with more force and a faster rhythm.

Kiran’s eyes squeezed shut, and she cried out louder and louder with each of Matthew’s thrusts. Her hands and toes curled up as the pleasure overwhelmed her. “Matthew, oh god, Matthew! I’m gonna come I’m gonna come I’m gonna come!”

Matthew picked up his pace and groaned, “Go on, Kiran. Come for me. I’ve got you.”

Every muscle in Kiran’s body tensed until one last thrust from Matthew sent her over the edge. She cried out one last time as the tension inside her released. She melted into the mattress, panting.

Matthew grunted as he continued to buck into Kiran. He tightly grasped the bedsheets, and with one final thrust, he came. He collapsed on top of Kiran, and grinned. “How was that…?”

Kiran smiled back, “Good. Really good.”

The two took a few minutes to catch their breath. Once the energy came back to them, Matthew got up, untied Kiran, and climbed out of bed to gather his clothes.

Kiran sat up and reflected back on what just happened. “You were… gentle,” Kiran paused and shook her head, “No, that’s not it. Accommodating, maybe?”

Matthew grinned, “Surprised?”

Kiran thought back to her two previous partners and compared them to Matthew. Sure, they were a lot more passionate, but Matthew had a delicateness to his actions. She nodded, and Matthew chuckled, “Just wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself, that’s all.”

Kiran smiled, “You know, I kinda wish we talked more before this. You’re a pretty cool guy.”

He ruffled her hair, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

As she lightly rubbed her rope-burned wrists, Kiran spoke up, “Hey, Matthew?”

“Hm?” Matthew answered back as he dressed himself.

“I was just thinking,” Kiran took a moment to phrase what she was about to say just right. “How would you feel about hanging out sometime? Y’know, outside of this?”

He smirked, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Kiran shrugged and smiled coyly, “It can be a date if you want it to be.”

Matthew paused, then nodded to himself. He turned to Kiran, “A date sounds wonderful.” He put on the last of his clothing and knelt down in front of Kiran, “Care to discuss this further tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good to me,” Kiran said.

Matthew took Kiran’s hand, kissed her fingers, and stood, “Until next time.”

Kiran beamed, “Yup.”

Matthew approached the door and opened it. He turned back and waved goodbye to Kiran. She gave him a small wave and a smile. With that, Matthew left Kiran’s room with a blush and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favoritism is definitely showing :'D


	5. Night 1, 12a.m.: Fjorm and Lady Grima

Anna invited herself into Kiran’s room as soon as Matthew left, “Well, that was quick.” She noticed the broad smile on Kiran’s face, then the coils of rope laid out haphazardly on the bed, “Someone’s happy.”

Kiran noticed Anna’s eyes on the rope and snickered, “Well, there’s more to it than that. Guess who’s got a date?”

Anna looked at Kiran in disbelief, “No way.”

“Yup! Matthew and I are gonna be making date plans tomorrow. I’m pretty excited!”

Anna bowed her head and mumbled under her breath, “What did you do to anger the gods like this, Alfonse?”

Kiran cocked her head, “What was that?”

Anna shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. Anyway,” She gave Kiran a concerned look as she handed her the sign-up sheet, “I hope you’re ready for Grima, round two.”

Kiran hesitated for a moment, then took the sheet. She scanned the page, and saw not only Grima’s name, but someone else as well, “Grima and Fjorm? Huh, I wonder how those two ended up agreeing on sharing a slot.”

“That’s what you’re concerned about?”

A knock on the door came and Anna checked the clock. “Hmm, they’re here kinda early.” Anna approached the door, “I’ll keep them entertained. You pretty yourself up.”

Kiran gave Anna a thumbs up, “Got it.”

Anna left the room, and Kiran pondered for a moment. She’s been starting all these sessions clothed so far. Why not be a bit more adventurous this time around?

Minutes passed, and the door opened, revealing an annoyed Grima and a smug Fjorm. The two stepped into the room where they saw Kiran laying bare naked on the bed as if she wanted them to draw her like one of their French girls.

“Hello, ladies~” Kiran winked.

Blood rushed to Grima’s face. She tore off her coat and growled as she stomped toward Kiran, “I’m gonna fuck her right now!”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Fjorm stepped forward and firmly gripped Grima’s shoulder. “Remember our agreement, Grima: in exchange for sharing a time slot,” Fjorm marched past Grima, knelt down to Kiran, and lifted Kiran’s chin. She looked back to Grima, “I get to make the first move on her.” It was at that moment Fjorm’s lips met Kiran’s. Kiran moaned softly as Fjorm climbed on top of her, Fjorm’s lips still on hers. Fjorm caressed Kiran’s sides; a tingling chill ran down Kiran’s body.

Kiran briefly broke from the kiss and gasped, “Ah, Fjorm…”

Grima bared her teeth and ripped off the rest of her clothing, “Alright, you insect, you made your move. It’s my turn now!” She advanced toward the bed, shoved Fjorm, and pulled Kiran onto her lap. Grima clawed into Kiran’s back, making Kiran tightly embrace her in response.

Kiran moaned into Grima’s ear, “Oh fuck, L-Lord Grima…! Lord Grima!”

Fjorm recovered from being shoved and approached the pair. She positioned herself behind Kiran and fondled her ass with both hands.

The passionate heat from Grima and calming cold from Fjorm made Kiran shiver from their contact. Kiran’s hands traced down Grima’s back to her bottom; Grima hummed in delight and pinched both of Kiran’s nipples. Meanwhile, Fjorm’s hand slid between Kiran’s thighs; she circled her fingers around Kiran’s clit. Fjorm planted kisses along Kiran’s back, sending a literal chill down the summoner’s spine. Grima kneaded Kiran’s breasts in her hands as she sucked on her neck.

Kiran whimpered from both girls’ touches. Her entrance leaked onto Fjorm’s hand and Grima’s thigh. Fjorm smiled as she slipped two fingers into Kiran’s dripping opening and scissored her. Kiran threw her head back and gasped. She bucked her hips into Fjorm’s slender fingers and against Grima’s thigh. Kiran turned her head back and pulled Fjorm’s face to hers, deeply kissing her. She let her other hand squirm its way down to Grima’s entrance and fingered her, noting the ridges of scales outlining the perimeter.

The three women’s moans filled the room as their actions increased in rhythm and intensity until the pleasure overwhelmed them all. Fjorm and Kiran fell into Grima’s arms as Grima herself collapsed into the mattress.

Kiran nuzzled Grima’s face to which Grima tried and failed to hide the blush on her cheeks. She then held Fjorm’s hand and kissed her on the cheek to which Fjorm smiled and kissed Kiran back. The three of them basked in the afterglow until Anna kicked the princess and the dragon out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written a threesome AND F/F so I hope it turned out okay QuQ);;;


	6. Night 1, 1a.m.: Niles

Anna shook Kiran’s shoulder, “You doing okay there?”

Kiran didn’t budge. She grumbled, “Anna, I think I overestimated my sex drive.”

“Oh, no.” Anna frowned. “You can last for one more session, right?”

“Depends on who it’s with.”

Anna hesitated, “Niles?”

Kiran let out a long groan, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

“Hey,” Anna shrugged, “maybe he’ll be gentle?” Kiran narrowed her eyes and frowned. Anna sighed, “Yeah, never mind.” She patted Kiran’s head and tried her best to put on a smile, “Good luck, Kiran. Remember, if there’s an emergency, fire Breidablik at the door, and I’ll come running!”

“Thanks, Anna,” Kiran smiled weakly, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep. When Kiran opened her eyes, Niles’s face was an inch from hers.

“Hello, Summoner,” he greeted.

“MOTHERFUCKER,” Kiran covered her chest and crotch with her hands. “NILES WHAT THE FUCK.”

“What?” Niles sat up and smirked. “It’s my turn now. Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“Couldn’t you have, like, woken me up or something?”

“And miss an opportunity to see your cute sleeping face?” Niles cradled her in his arms. “I don’t think so.”

Kiran trembled as every drop of blood in her system rushed to her face, “W-Wait! I need to mentally prepare myself!”

“I had a feeling you’d be the bashful type,” Niles traced his fingertips along the trail of hickeys and bite marks on Kiran’s skin. “But is there more to you than that, I wonder?”

“N-Niles, hold on…” she whined.

Niles held Kiran close and trailed his hands along Kiran’s back. “I intend to make the most of my time, Summoner,” he whispered into Kiran’s ear as he cupped his hands on her bottom. Kiran, in turn, tightly held onto Niles’s body and whimpered quietly into his ear. He gave her ass a good squeeze to which she replied with a heavy gasp. He nipped at Kiran’s neck as he snuck a finger inside her opening. Kiran gasped and clenched around Niles’s finger. He circled around her walls, stuck another finger inside, and scissored her. Kiran held onto Niles tighter, rolling her hips to take in more of Niles’s fingers. Satisfied with Kiran’s neediness, Niles removed his fingers and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, nibbled her ear and fondled her breast.

Kiran moaned and writhed underneath Niles. Her mouth hung open and every muscle in her body fell limp; 

“Giving in already?” Niles teased. “I suppose I should have expected as much, since so many others have already gotten their hands on you.” He caressed Kiran’s sides, lightly digging his nails into them.

Kiran gasped as her entrance grew wetter, “P-Please…”

“And yet you’re still begging for more?” He smirked, “What a naughty girl you are.” He sank his teeth into her shoulder, then to her collarbone, then to her breast.

Kiran’s breathing grew heavier with each bite breaking into her skin. Her mind grew hazy. The words “fuck me” spilled from her lips without a second thought.

As soon as those words reached his ears, Niles sat up, stripped himself, and presented his hardened length, “Ready, Summoner?”

Kiran nodded weakly, and Niles pushed inside her dripping opening. He kept a tight grip on Kiran’s sides as he rammed into her. Kiran squeezed her eyes shut and yelled Niles’s name with each thrust. She grasped onto the bed sheets with her fingers and toes as the pleasure overcame her.

“I’m so close I’m so close make me come please fucking make me come…!” The words overflowed from Kiran’s mouth as Niles continued to drive his throbbing cock inside her.

“Go on, Summoner,” Niles panted. “Keep telling me how much you want it. Let me hear you beg for release.”

Kiran yelped “please” over and over again until she reached her peak. She came and collapsed into the bed, panting. Niles came right after, shooting his seed straight into Kiran. He pulled out and laid beside her.

Niles kissed Kiran softly on the lips, “Great job, Summoner.”

“Niles…?” Kiran mumbled.

“Mm?”

She smiled, “You can just call me ‘Kiran’.”

Niles smiled back, “As you wish, Kiran.”

The two laid in the bed in silence until Anna escorted Niles out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THE FIRST FIVE ARE DONE.  
> After this will be an intermission chapter! And looks like the love triangle plot will be set in motion :3c


	7. Day 2, 10a.m.: Intermission I

The next morning, Sharena strolled through the castle halls, humming happily to herself. Along the way, she ran into Alfonse, and greeted him with a bright smile, “Alfonse!” she ran up to him with a bounce in her step. “So, how was your time with Kiran last night? Did you confess? What did she say? Tell me everything!”

Alfonse looked to his sister with a sullen face, “Sharena…”

Her smile immediately turned upside-down, “Oh no, did you get rejected?”

“Worse,” Alfonse mumbled. “I didn’t even get a chance to confess.”

“Wh-What!” Sharena grabbed his shoulders. “How?! She was right there, Alfonse!”

Alfonse explained to her how Anna barged in when his time was up. Sharena buried her face in her hands, “Brother, please.” She sighed and patted him on the back, “Well, there’s always next time, r-right?”

He frowned, “When exactly would be next time?”

Sharena opened her mouth to answer, but none came. She pouted.

“I’m going to my room,” Alfonse trudged past Sharena with hunched shoulders. Deciding that she should let her brother have some time alone, Sharena headed off to pay Kiran a visit. It was probably a long night for her. Might as well see if she isn’t exhausted from last night’s activities.

On her way to Kiran’s room, Sharena crossed paths with Matthew. “Matthew!” she caught up to him and walked beside him. “How are you?”

He smiled at her, “Doing well. What have been you been up to?”

“Nothing much,” said Sharena. “Just did a little training this morning. How about you?”

“Just paid Kiran a visit,” Matthew replied. “We planned for a date tomorrow.”

Sharena stopped in her tracks as she tried to process what Matthew just said, “Wait, what?”

Matthew stopped as well and turned to face Sharena, “Yeah, Kiran asked me out last night, and I accepted.”

Sharena stomped over to him, “Matthew, why?! You know my brother is in love with her!”

Matthew shrugged, “I know, but she’s the one who asked me out, not the other way around. I couldn’t just say no to her either.”

Sharena shook her head in disbelief, “Gods, why…?”

“If anything, there’s a chance Kiran won’t enjoy our time together. However,” Matthew showed Sharena a sly smile, “that doesn’t mean I won’t try to impress her. Anyway,” he turned around and waved goodbye, “I gotta go. See you later, Sharena!” For a moment, Sharena stood in the middle of the hall, still in shock. She shook her head and stormed off to Kiran’s room.

“Kiran!” Sharena slammed open Kiran’s bedroom door. Inside, Kiran and Anna were sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

Oblivious as usual, Kiran greeted the princess with a wide smile on her face, “Morning, Sharena!”

“You asked Matthew on a date?!” Sharena yelled.

“Aw jeez, he already told you?” Kiran looked to the ground as a light blush colored her cheeks. She laughed nervously, “But, yeah, I did.” Her face lit up, “I’m pretty excited! We’re gonna go to the market tomorrow morning.”

Sharena looked to Anna with a furrowed brow, and Anna responded with a nervous chuckle. “Well, you heard her,” said Anna. “We hope you and Matthew have fun.” She eyed Sharena, “Right, Sharena?”

Sharena frowned and sighed, “Y-Yeah. Right.” She put on her best smile and waved goodbye, “Well, I’m going to head off then. I’ll see both of you later.” As soon as Sharena exited the room, she dashed straight to Alfonse’s bedroom.

* * *

Later that day, Alfonse and Sharena found Kiran at the training grounds discussing training regimens with a handful of archers. The two of them hid behind a tree and waited for Kiran to be alone.

“I don’t know about this, Sharena,” whispered Alfonse.

“It’s now or never, Alfonse!” Sharena whispered back. “Besides, you said so yourself, there probably won’t be a next time.” Sharena glanced up and saw Kiran walking in their direction. “Here she comes!” She pushed Alfonse forward. “Go, go, go!”

Alfonse stood frozen in Kiran’s path; as soon as she saw him; Kiran ran up to him.

“Hey, Alfonse!” Kiran smiled. “What are you doing here?”

Alfonse almost clamped up, “Oh, I just,” his heart was pounding in his chest, preventing him from getting his words out the way he wanted to, “The thing is, erm, about… about what I said--or rather, didn’t say l-last night…”

Kiran nodded, “Right, right. You said it was something important.” She cocked her head to the side, “So, what is it?”

“Actually, now isn’t a good time either,” Alfonse averted his gaze. “I’d… I’d like to discuss it over dinner. I-In private. If that’s okay with you…?”

“Sure, sounds good to me! Tonight isn’t a good time, though. The commander and I were planning on doing more prep work for the…” Kiran laughed nervously, “Well, you know. But tomorrow night should work. I should be back from my date by then. How’s that?”

Alfonse nodded, “Yes, that should work.”

Kiran grinned, “Great! Anything else you needed?”

“No, that’s all.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go do patrols. See you later, Alfonse!”

The two waved to each other goodbye. As soon as Kiran was out of sight, Sharena emerged from her hiding spot and placed a hand on Alfonse’s shoulder, “Brother, good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time for a new batch of Heroes for Kiran to bang! Same process as before, top 5 Heroes will get a chapter, and ties will share a chapter. ~~Vote now! Voting will close on 5/31 http://www.strawpoll.me/15788477~~ voting is now closed! Chapters will be coming in slow since i have another project in the works


	8. Night 2, 9p.m.: Ike

And so, another evening in Askr came. Anna sat at Kiran’s desk with a wooden dildo in each hand as Kiran laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Anna glanced at both dildos back and forth and addressed Kiran, “So, are you planning on using these at all in the future, or nah? I mean, you didn’t last night. Just thought we could put them in storage.”

Kiran sat up and squinted at the dildos. “Uhhhhhhh just leave them there for now, Anna. If I don’t end up using them, you can stow those away.”

Anna nodded and placed them back on the desk. She pointed at the coils of rope and smirked, “I’m guessing you’re gonna keep using that at least?”

“Hell yeah,” Kiran replied.

“And the blindfolds?”

“Yup.”

“Ball gag?”

“You know it.”

Anna held up a strap-on and a bottle of oil, “What about these?”

Kiran tapped her chin in deep thought, “Hmmmmmm. Depends on who’s coming tonight. Speaking of which,” she cocked an eyebrow, “who’s up first tonight?” asked Kiran.

“Ike,” replied Anna. “Looks like you’re in for a gentle start, unlike last night.”

Kiran narrowed her eyes at the commander, “You think so?”

“What?” Anna turned to Kiran. “You don't think Ike can be gentle?”

“He's a big dude!” Kiran opened her arms for emphasis. “He… well…” she hesitated. “His Ragnell could hack me in two if you get what I'm saying.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Anna patted Kiran on the back. “You’ll be fine. You’re a big girl.”

Kiran stared at Anna with a blank face.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Anna rose from her seat and walked toward the door, “Anyway, inventory’s done and it’s almost time for Ike.” She looked back at Kiran and winked, “Call me if you need anything, Kiran.”

Kiran gave Anna a thumbs up, and Anna exited the room.

As soon as 9 o’ clock struck, Anna escorted Ike into Kiran’s bedroom. Kiran waved at Ike with a smile as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and averted his gaze.

She cocked her head to the side, “Something wrong, Ike?”

“I… I haven’t actually…” Ike’s face grew redder as his voice trailed off.

“This is your first time?” she asked. Ike nodded. Kiran got up from the bed and approached him. She took his hand into hers, caressed his cheek with the other, and warmly looked into his eyes.

“Don’t worry. We can take things slow. I’ll take good care of you.” She led him to the bed. “Here, sit down for me. I can take the lead.”

Ike sat down at the edge of the bed, and Kiran climbed on behind him. “Mind taking your shirt off for me, big guy?”

He looked back and cocked an eyebrow, “Pardon?”

“Don’t worry. Just gonna start off with a back massage is all,” Kiran smiled at him. “Go ahead and loosen up, Ike. After all, this is first and foremost a relaxation session.”

Ike nodded, took off his shirt, and relaxed his muscles. Kiran firmly gripped his shoulders and rubbed them. Closing his eyes, Ike focused on Kiran's fingers rubbing and kneading into his back. He hummed in satisfaction as Kiran’s fingers smoothed out a knot in his shoulder.

Kiran leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Feels good, Ike?”

“Yes…” Ike moaned softly as Kiran’s hands went from his hands to his chest. Kiran applied less pressure to Ike’s body, opting to lightly squeeze Ike’s pecs instead. Ike let out a small gasp as Kiran planted her lips on his shoulder and sucked on it.

“Ah, Kiran…” Ike shifted in his seat and gripped onto the bed sheets as Kiran marked his back with hickeys. As her lips went lower, so did her hands. They slid down from his chest to his abs to his hips to between his legs.

She cupped her hand on his groin, sat back up, and nibbled on Ike’s ear. “Want me to keep going?” she whispered, letting her warm breath tickle his earlobe.

Ike let out a slight whimper, “Please.”

Kiran let Ike go and climbed out of bed. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she kneeled down between his legs. She undid his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to get his erect cock to spring up. Ike’s breath hitched as Kiran took the tip into her mouth and wrapped her fingers around his length. Kiran bobbed her head up and down, taking in more and more of Ike’s shaft. Ike placed a hand on Kiran’s head, prompting her to stay in place. He looked down at Kiran as she removed her hand, let the cock slide deeper into her throat, and circled her tongue around his girth. His breath grew heavy and his body heated up from the warm sensation around his hardening member. Kiran looked up at Ike and the two locked eyes.

Ike kept staring at Kiran with glazed eyes as he groaned with pleasure, “Kiran… I… I need…”

Kiran popped his length out of her mouth, “Yes, Ike?”

“I need to be inside you,” he moaned.

Kiran nodded, stood up, and stripped herself. Ike took off his clothes as well. Kiran bent over the edge of the bed and rubbed her ass, “Go on, Ike. I’m all yours.”

Ike positioned himself behind Kiran, firmly grabbed her hips, and thrusted into her. Kiran cried out as Ike pounded into her over and over. She grasped onto the bed sheets with all her might as Ike rammed into her wet cunt. Sweat trickled down Ike’s face as he drove into Kiran. Kiran yelped Ike’s name over and over as the pleasure overwhelmed her. The two of them screamed in ecstasy until they came together; their tension released, and they both laid on the mattress, panting.

Kiran looked over to Ike and grinned, “How was that for your first time?”

Ike smiled back, “That was good. Very good. Thank you, Kiran.”

Ike held Kiran in his arms until his time with her was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS, BABY.  
> sort of. uh. i'll be working on this when i can but with school and other projects well this is definitely not a top priority for me but i'll get to it when i can.


	9. Night 2, 10p.m.: Seliph

“One down, four more to go,” Anna said as she crossed off Ike’s name off the list. “You doing good there?”

“Surprisingly enough, yeah.” Kiran replied as she stretched her arms and back. “Who’s up now?”

“Looks like it’s Seliph. Got any special plans for him?”

“Hm,” Kiran rubbed her chin. “Not in particular, no. Just gonna go with the flow.”

“That’s fair.” Anna ruffled Kiran’s hair, “I’m not too worried about either of you. I think things will go smoothly with this session.” With a wave, Anna rose from her chair and left the room.

Kiran fiddled around with Breidablik, tossing it and twirling it as she waited for Seliph. A knock on the door came just as Breidablik was in midair and almost conked Kiran on the head on its way down.

“Come in!” Kiran yelled as she put away her weapon.

The door opened, and Seliph entered, “Hello, Summoner.”

“Hey, Seliph,” Kiran greeted with a smile. “Make yourself at home.”

Seliph looked around the room as he made slow, hesitant steps toward Kiran.

“You nervous?” she asked.

He tensed at the question, “Um, a little.”

Kiran slid off the bed and guided Seliph to it. “No need to worry. This is all about you and getting you nice and relaxed. Don’t have to worry about impressing me or anything.”

He shrugged, “I guess so.”

Kiran sat him down at the edge of the bed and helped him out of his clothes. She stared wide-eyed at the size of Seliph’s limp cock.

Seliph blushed hard, “Wh-What?”

“Okay,” Kiran began, “I know I said you don't have to impress me,” she pointed at his cock, “but  _ that _ is impressive.” She shrugged off her coat and removed her undershirt as she knelt down between his legs and licked his shaft.

“S-Summoner…!” Seliph breath hitched as Kiran’s tongue circled his girth. His member hardened from the warm and wet sensation. When Kiran’s mouth hovered over his tip, Seliph pushed down on Kiran’s head, forcing his length down her throat. Kiran gagged on it for a moment, then began to suck. Seliph moaned as he bucked his hips into Kiran’s mouth, eager to have his cock surrounded by her warmth. Kiran moaned and gagged as Seliph’s tip hit the back of her throat repeatedly. Seliph looked down at her with a dazed expression. Seeing Kiran take in most of his cock into her aroused him even more. “Summoner, I… I’m going to…!” His seed shot straight down Kiran’s throat, and he collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Despite cumming, Seliph’s length still stood erect, and Kiran took notice. “Want more?” she asked.

“P-Please,” he sputtered. “Need….”

Kiran stood up and positioned herself on top of him. She lowered herself onto his rock-hard member, not before kissing his cheek, “I’ll take good care of you, Seliph.” She raised and lowered herself on his cock, letting its entirety fill her dripping wet hole.

Seliph moaned louder and louder each time Kiran’s pussy enveloped his member. He gripped onto the bed sheets tightly as his whole body heated up from the pleasure. “Summoner…! Oh, Summoner, I’m so close…!”

Kiran sucked on Seliph’s neck and shoulders, leaving purple love marks on his skin. “Go on and cum inside me, Seliph. Give it to me. Make me yours.”

Seliph wrapped his arms around Kiran and pulled her close. He bucked his hips as she continued to pound on his cock. His muscles tightened even more as he moaned into Kiran’s ear. His fingers weaved through her hair as he dug his nails deep into her back. The tension throughout his body finally released as cum burst from his tip again, filling Kiran’s hole with his seed. Kiran pulled herself off Seliph as he spread himself out on the bed, panting heavily.

She laid beside him and stroked his hair, “You enjoy that, Seliph?”

He nodded weakly, “Yes. Very much.” He blinked and smiled slightly, “I would love to do this again, Summoner. This was wonderful.”

“That can be arranged.” Kiran kissed his forehead. “We can discuss that later, if you'd like. Just keep in mind we can't really do it until this ‘relaxation program’ is over. Gotta keep things fair for everyone.”

“That's fine. I understand.” Seliph sat up and kissed her, “I’ll wait for you, Kiran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to imaginefe on tumblr for their good seliph posts. they really helped me with writing seliph in this chapter


	10. Night 2, 11p.m.: Lord Corrin

“So, Corrin’s the next one, huh?” Kiran stared off into space deep in thought.

“Yup,” replied Anna. “You sound like you’re getting ideas.”

Kiran blinked and snapped back to reality, “Huh? What? Me? Noooooo. No ideas. Nope. Not at all.”

Anna narrowed her eyes at her, “Kiran.”

Kiran put up her hands defensively, “Hey, you’re the one who said I can keep things confidential. ‘What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom’, right?”

Anna sighed, “Okay, fine. You’re right. But you did get me curious.” She ruffled her hair and made her way to the exit. “You know the drill.” Kiran nodded, and Anna left the room.

Minutes passed, and Corrin entered the room. What he didn’t expect to see was Kiran sprawled out on the bed naked.

A bright red blush colored his cheeks, “Uh, sorry, was I supposed to be naked beforehand too?”

Kiran giggled and climbed out of bed, “Don’t worry about it.” She slid a hand under his shirt, “We can take care of that right now.”

Corrin nodded and took his pants off while Kiran helped him out of his shirt. Kiran took Corrin by the hand and led him to the bed. She sat down, patted a spot next to her, and Corrin sat beside her.

Without hesitation, Kiran leaned in closer to Corrin, “So, you can turn into a dragon, right?”

Corrin raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

Kiran’s eyes lit up as she stared at a certain spot between his legs, “Uh-huh… I see…”

Corrin traced Kiran’s line of sight and smirked, “Got something in mind?”

“I sure do,” she replied. She got on all fours and presented her ass to Corrin. “Don’t go all dragon on me just yet. Just put it in and surprise me.”

“I can do that,” Corrin grasped Kiran’s hips as he slid his cock inside her. They both groaned in pleasure as Corrin thrusted. Corrin drove into Kiran with more force with each thrust. He leaned into her body and bit into her shoulder as he continued to pump into her. Kiran yelped in pleasure and clutched tightly onto the bed sheets. Her mouth stayed agape as her mind grew hazy from the arousal.

Kiran’s moans grew louder, and it was then she felt her cunt get filled by something larger and scalier. Her eyes widened in shock as Corrin rammed deeper and faster into her sopping wet pussy. Corrin gripped tighter onto Kiran’s hips and continued to sink his teeth into her skin. Kiran’s entrance leaked with every new mark Corrin made on her. She called his name with every thrust and bite that Corrin did. Corrin finally pulled her into him, and thrusted one last time. He roared as he spilled his seed into her, filling every space in her hole with his cum. Kiran squealed as Corrin filled her, and all the tension in her body loosened causing her to collapse onto the mattress.

Corrin laid next to her and pulled her into his arms, “Felt good?”

Kiran nodded weakly and smiled, “Yeah. We gotta do that again.”

Corrin chuckled and patted her head, “Maybe some other time when you’re not so tired from taking an entire dragon dick.”

Kiran shrugged, “That’s fair.” She paused for a moment and thought aloud, “I wonder if I could get Grima in on this.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing.”


	11. Night 2, 12a.m.: Sharena

Tossing Breidablik in the air as she laid in bed, Kiran shot Anna a question, “Do you think it's alright if we do a round two of this? I mean, yeah, we tentatively said that if we got some good feedback, we'd let everyone get a second round, but…”

Anna turned her attention away from the collection of dildos, “What's up? Not in the mood for more?”

Kiran caught Breidablik, “No, that's not it! I like banging as much as the next guy, but I feel like this is abusing Breidablik’s power. Like, you don't see Lucina peeling apples with Falchion.”

Anna shrugged, “No, but you definitely see Chrom cutting cakes with it.” Kiran narrowed her eyes at Anna. “I’m just saying,” she retorted.

Kiran rested her head on her hand as she laid on her side, “But still, you get what I'm saying, right? I’d think that everyone's gravitation to me would be so that they'd follow my orders on the battlefield, _not_ in the bedroom. ”

“I get what you're saying,” Anna nodded. “However, we can't put all the blame on Breidablik. I mean, Alfonse, Sharena, and I hold you at a high regard, and we're not affected by its magic at all.” She smiled warmly at her, “You're a loveable person, Kiran.”

Kiran put a hand over her heart, “Aw, Anna--”

“A loveable person who can really get a party going on in people's pants.”

Kiran blinked, “Ah.”

Anna smirked and ruffled Kiran's hair, “Just messing with you. I was serious about you being loveable though. Speaking of which,” Anna pulled out the sign-up sheet, “looks like Sharena's up next. You think you're ready?”

Kiran gave her a thumbs up, “Yup.”

“I'll leave you to it, then.” Anna got up from her seat and left the room.

A few moments later, Sharena came through the door, smiling brightly, “Hi, Kiran!”

Kiran waved to her, “Hey, Sharena. Come on in.”

Sharena seated next to Kiran and hugged her tightly for a brief moment. After she let her go, she said “Before we start, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kiran cocked her head to the side, “What's up?”

“Do you have your eye on someone in the army?”

“W-Wait, what??” sputtered Kiran.

Sharena let out a short laugh, “Sorry, I’m just curious!”

“If this is about me asking Matthew out, I’m not sure how I really feel about him,” Kiran scratched her chin, “No offense to him, but I barely know him. I mean he's a cool guy and all, but…” Kiran paused and buried her face in her hands, “Oh, who am I kidding?! He's so fucking cute and thoughtful and cool and a smooth talker and--.”

“Alright, alright,” Sharena laughed, “How about we forget about Matthew for a bit?” She leaned in closer to Kiran, “If not him, then who?” She put a finger to her lips and winked, “It'll be our little secret. Promise!”

Kiran averted her gaze, “Well… I  _ will _ say that someone has been on my mind. But, with the war happening, I might be the last thing on their mind, y’know?” She sighed, “Anyway, wanna get going with your session? I'd hate for your time slot to get wasted.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, we can start,” said Sharena.

“Just one more thing,” Kiran raised a finger.

“Yes?” Sharena cocked her head.

Kiran brushed a lock of Sharena's hair behind her ear, “You are the most adorable girl in the Order.” Kiran locked her lips on Sharena's, and pushed her down on the bed. Sharena hummed happily as she kissed back and embraced Kiran. Kiran undid Sharena's braids with one hand and rubbed her breast with the other. Sharena moaned as she slipped a hand underneath Kiran's shirt and caressed her back. Grinding against Sharena's body, Kiran flicked her tongue against Sharena's lips, and Sharena parted them, inviting Kiran's tongue to come inside.

Their tongues slid and glided against each other as their hands groped and squeezed each other's bodies. Kiran broke from the kiss, sat up, and took off her clothes; Sharena did the same. Soon afterward, Kiran laid on top of Sharena and the two continued their make-out session. As her lips pressed up against Sharena's, Kiran's fingers traced down Sharena's side to her thigh then to the folds of her leaking entrance. Sharena gasped as Kiran inserted a finger inside her and slowly curled it. Kiran nibbled on Sharena's ear as she put in a second finger.

“K-Kiran…!” Sharena squeaked. Her walls tightened around Kiran’s digits as they continued to pump in and out.

“Do you want something bigger than my fingers?” Kiran's words puffed against Sharena's ear, making her chest grow warmer.

“Please…” she moaned.

Kiran pulled out and scooted off the bed. She retrieved the strap-on from her desk and fastened it around her hips. Climbing back onto the bed, she spread Sharena's legs and positioned herself between them. She locked eyes with the princess, “Let me know if it's too much, okay?”

Sharena nodded. Her breath hitched as Kiran slipped inside her dripping cunt. Kiran held both of Sharena's hands in hers as she pounded. Sharena cried out with each thrust and bucked her hips in time with Kiran. Her eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming ecstasy. Kiran panted heavily and rammed Sharena's pussy harder and faster.

“Sharena,” Kiran groaned, “Please, look at me. Please. I like looking into your eyes, Sharena. They're beautiful.” Sharena looked at Kiran with glazed eyes. Kiran gazed at Sharena's expression as she thrusted into her one last time. She cried out as the pleasure washed over her. Sharena bucked her hips a few more times before she reached her climax as well.

Kiran laid on top of Sharena and kissed her cheek, “How was that?”

Sharena smiled, “I loved it.” She cocked her head, “Are my eyes really that beautiful?”

Kiran nodded and kissed Sharena one more time.

“Thank you,” Sharena whispered.

“You're welcome,” replied Kiran.

The two of them laid in each other's arms until Sharena's time was up. Seeing them embracing each other, Anna hesitated to disturb the both of them.


	12. Night 2, 1a.m.: Valter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-consensual sex. Reader discretion is advised.  
> You may skip this chapter if you wish. I'll give a tl;dr at the beginning of the next chapter.

“Why not ask Sharena on a date?” Anna winked.

“Aw, shut it,” Kiran shoved Anna. “I only asked Matthew because I wanted to get to know him.”

“Whatever you say,” Anna smirked as she looked over the sign-up sheet. She gulped as she read the next name on the list.

Kiran gave her a worried look, “You okay there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“It’s Valter,” she mumbled. “He’s next.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine, right?” Kiran slid off the bed and went to Anna’s side. “I’ve dealt with both Grimas here before and they didn’t do anything bad. I’m sure Valter won’t be too much trouble either.”

“Maybe, but” Anna bowed her head in thought. “you’ve seen how he is in battle. And the way he looks at Ephraim and Eirika…  _ Especially _ Eirika. It doesn’t sit right with me, Kiran. Not at all.” She looked into Kiran’s eyes with a stern expression. “I know he’s a vital part of the army, but having him with you in the bedroom alone puts me on edge.”

“It’s okay, Anna,” Kiran put a hand on her shoulder. “We made preparations for this sort of thing. That’s why we have a signal.”

“Right…” Anna glanced at the bondage equipment on the desk. “Can you at least hide those before he gets here? I don’t want him getting ideas.”

Kiran nodded, “That I can do.”

A few moments after Kiran stowed away the bondage equipment under the bed, a knock came at the door.

“Ready whenever you are!” Kiran announced.

Valter slunk into the room and wore a menacing smile as he stared Kiran down. “So, I have you all to myself, then?”

A shiver ran down Kiran’s spine. She has dealt with Valter before when she commanded him on the battlefield, but seeing him before her in her own chambers set off alarms in her head. Her entire body screamed at her to run, but she couldn’t. She had an obligation to him now. Besides, it would only last for less than an hour. After that, she wouldn’t have to do it again for a long time. Kiran gulped as she tried to put on a brave face, “That’s right.”

“Not bad, but…” Valter stepped closer. Kiran gripped the bed sheets tightly, resisting the urge to retreat. Valter smirked at Kiran’s response, “Are you going to put up a fight, Summoner?” Kiran didn’t answer. Valter closed in on her and lifted her chin, “I’d much rather see my prey put up at least a little resistance. There’s just no fun in it otherwise.” He stared deep into Kiran’s eyes. “Don’t you agree?”

Kiran gritted her teeth and swatted Valter’s hand away, “Let’s just get this over with, Valter.”

Valter let out a low laugh and pinned Kiran’s wrists down on the bed with one hand. Kiran spread her legs wide and averted her gaze.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, “Don’t you dare look away from me, Summoner.” Valter ripped Kiran’s pants and panties off and fished his erect cock out of his pants.

Kiran’s hands balled up into fists and her toes curled in anticipation. Valter shoved his length into Kiran, and Kiran yelped in pain as he drove it in and out of her. She kicked and screamed as Valter pumped into her, “You fucker! Fuck you! It fucking hurts!”

“Go on! Keep screaming, you whore!” Valter sunk his teeth into Kiran’s neck until it bled.

Tears streamed down Kiran’s face from the pain. She cursed at Valter as she continued to kick at him and wriggle out of his grip.

Satisfied with Kiran’s defiance, Valter decided to take it further and wrapped his hand around Kiran’s neck. Kiran’s eyes widened as he squeezed. He looked down at Kiran’s now twisted face and licked his lips. He released his grip on her wrists and pawed at her breast as he continued to get a hold of her neck. Kiran opened her mouth, desperate to take in air. Her head grew hazy as she realized she could hardly move any part of her body. It was at that moment, Kiran knew there was only one way out of this situation. Barely moving her fingers, a glowing light appeared in Kiran’s hand and Breidablik materialized with it. She raised her arm, aimed the weapon at the door, and fired. A shot of energy burst from Breidablik’s muzzle and blasted the door open.

Outside the room, Anna’s eyes shot open as the door swung open with a loud bang. Without hesitation, she grabbed her axe and rushed into the bedroom. She dashed straight for Valter, gripped him by the shoulder, and yanked him toward her.

“Get out,” Anna gripped tighter onto him. “Now.”

Valter kept his fingers tight around Kiran’s neck as he turned to Anna, “Oh? And what would happen if I didn’t?”

Anna closed her hand on Valter’s wrist, making him loosen his grasp on Kiran. She then delivered a swift kick to his side, knocked him off the bed, and into the wall. She jumped off the bed, ran to Valter, and pointed the axe at him. Her eyes were fixed on him as she addressed Kiran, “You alright?”

Kiran coughed and gagged as she tried to get air back into her system, “Y-Yeah, I’m--” she coughed again, “I’m fine, Anna.”

Valter tried to push himself back up, but Anna kicked him back down, “Don’t move. Kiran, get Breidablik ready. We’re sending him back home.”

After she caught her breath, Kiran got out of bed and took Breidablik with her. She steadied herself as she walked with shaky steps. As she approached Anna and Valter, she quietly chanted an incantation and Breidablik began to glow. Once she finished, she aimed at Valter and fired. Valter was surrounded with a flash of light and when it faded, so too did he.

Kiran’s knees gave in, causing her to collapse, but Anna caught her just in time. She caught a glimpse of blood trickling down the inside of Kiran's thigh and frowned, “Here, let’s get you back on the bed.” Kiran nodded, and Anna carried her there. She laid her on her back and tucked her in. “You need anything, Kiran?”

Kiran turned her head slightly to Anna, “Can you stay here for the night? Please?”

She nodded, “Yeah.” She held Kiran’s hand, “I can do that.”

Kiran closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Anna stayed awake for as long as possible, keeping a close eye on Kiran. When the exhaustion finally kicked in, she finally fell asleep with her.


	13. Day 3, 7a.m.: Intermission II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR for Chapter 12:  
> Valter did things to Kiran without her consent and was sent back to his world in the middle of his session for refusing to stop after Anna intervened.

The next morning, Anna called in Genny to heal Kiran. Her staff gave off a faint glow as a white light enveloped Kiran’s body. The bruises and bite mark on her neck gradually vanished.

“Alright, she should be fine now.” Genny smiled. “Just let her get some rest. It seems like what happened last night exhausted both her body  _ and _ mind.”

“Thanks, Genny.” said Anna. “You’re dismissed.”

Genny bowed and left the room. When Genny left, Anna turned her attention to Kiran and sighed, “So, looks like your date’s gonna have to be cancelled.”

Kiran frowned and nodded.

“Your appointments tonight will have to get postponed until tomorrow too.”

Kiran looked to the ceiling and furrowed her brow as she stayed silent.

Anna looked to Kiran for a moment, then rose from her seat, “Kiran?”

“Yes?”

Anna held Kiran in a tight embrace, “We can stop any time you want. Just say the word and I'll let everyone know. If anyone complains, they'll have to go through me.”

“Anna…” Kiran held Anna back. “Thank you. For everything.”

Anna held Kiran for a moment longer, then released her. “I'll get going, then. You get some rest, Kiran. I'll let Alfonse and Sharena know about the situation and have them take care of patrols and training regimens today.”

Kiran nodded and waved goodbye to Anna as she left. As she laid back in bed, she rubbed her neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What seemed like a short moment later, Kiran woke up to Matthew sitting at her bedside. She blinked, trying to get her vision back into focus. “Matthew?”

He grinned, “Hey there. Sharena and the commander told me what happened.” He stroked her hair, “Are you holding up okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kiran grimaced, “Sorry about the date.”

Matthew raised a hand and shook his head, “Don't even worry about it, Kiran. It's not your fault.”

Kiran turned her whole body toward Matthew, “So, what's up? Why are you here?”

“Just wanted to see if you were okay.” Matthew placed a hand on Kiran's and smiled. “I just… I don't like the idea of something bad happening to you. I don't think I could handle that.”

“Matthew,” Kiran smiled back, “thanks for checking up on me. You didn’t have to do that.”

“You’re welcome.” Matthew rose from his chair. “I’ll let you get some rest.”

Kiran nodded and closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt someone’s lips press against her forehead. When she opened her eyes to check who it was, there was no one there.

* * *

Later that day, Kiran laid in bed fiddling with Breidablik when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” she called out.

The door opened, revealing Alfonse on the other side holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it. “Hello, Kiran,” he greeted. “Brought you dinner.”

Kiran sat up, “Thanks, Alfonse.”

Alfonse closed the door behind him, brought the tray over to Kiran, and set it on her lap. “So,” he hesitated, “would now be a good time to discuss things, or should it wait until later?”

Kiran dipped her spoon into the bowl and swirled the broth around, letting the steam rise. “It’s fine. We can talk now.” She brought the spoon up to her mouth and sipped a bit of the broth. “You’re the one who said it was important, after all.”

“That’s true, but…” Alfonse averted his gaze. “After what you went through last night, I don’t think now would be a good time.”

“If not now, then when?” Kiran gulped down another spoonful of soup. “Al, let me be real with you here. If you keep waiting for the perfect opportunity, you’ll probably just end up missing it because you wouldn’t even know it was right there in your face to begin with.” She smiled warmly at him, “So, go ahead and lay it on me, dude. It’s just you and me now. No one else. No distractions.”

Alfonse looked into Kiran’s eyes and gulped. “Well, if you say so.” He took a deep breath. “Kiran.” Every muscle in his body tightened. “I…” He bit his lip and took one more breath. “I love you, Kiran. I always have.”

Kiran dropped her spoon. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as she tried to formulate a sentence in her head. Alfonse remained tense in his seat as he waited for some sort of response.

Kiran blinked, “Yeah, I think later would’ve been a better time for this.”

“Ah.” Alfonse bowed his head. “Sorry.”

Kiran finished the rest of her soup and tried her best to smile at the prince, “Well, uh. Thanks for bringing me dinner.”

Alfonse nodded, took the tray, and left the room. After Alfonse closed the door, Kiran slumped back into her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

Her mind was blank, and yet, one phrase managed to escape from her mouth, “Why now…?”


	14. Day 4, 6a.m.: Anna

When Anna opened the door to Kiran’s bedroom the next morning, she did not expect to see Kiran pantsless, ass up in the air, and a dildo stuck inside her pussy.

Kiran pumped the dildo in and out of her as she moaned loudly. Anna slowly and quietly slipped out. Just outside the doorway, Anna kept her ear to the door, listening for when Kiran finished her business. If she didn’t know any better, she could make out Kiran moaning someone’s name. Anna’s eyes widened. She pressed herself into the door more, trying to get a better listen.

“...a… pleas… mor….” Kiran’s cries were muffled by the doorway, and that was all Anna could hear. Still, that was enough to get Anna’s cheeks to flush and her entrance to leak. When Anna heard one final cry from Kiran, she waited a few moments then knocked.

“H-Hold on!” Kiran called from the other side. Anna could hear Kiran’s feet scrambling across the floor then to the door. Anna stood straight as Kiran cracked the door open.

“Oh, hey, Anna.” Kiran opened the door wider. “Come on in.”

Kiran led Anna inside. Anna glanced at her desk and saw that a dildo was missing. Looking to the bed, she saw something protruding from under the covers. She smirked, “So, busy this morning?”

Kiran stopped in her tracks, “eXCUSE ME?” She cleared her throat and turned to face Anna, “I-I mean, nope! Not at all! Just resting up! Yup! Nothing going on with me! Nothing at all!”

“Uh-huh,” She pointed at the desk. “And why is there a dildo missing from the desk?”

“Huh? There’s one missing?” Kiran rubbed the back of her neck. “Didn’t even notice! I’m sure it’ll turn up eventual--”

Anna walked over to the bed and immediately pulled off the covers, revealing the dildo underneath.

“Oh, _that’s_ where it went!” Kiran let out a fake laugh. “Well, thanks for finding it for me, Anna. Anyway, I gotta do my morning routine. You know how it is.” She stepped behind Anna and pushed her toward the door with both hands. “Bye, Anna!”

Anna sidestepped Kiran, stepped behind her, and cupped a hand on her ass. “I don’t think so.” She emphasized her statement with a squeeze.

“A-Anna…!” Kiran grabbed Anna’s shoulder as she tried to steady herself. “What are you…?!”

“Shh…” Anna put a finger to her lips as she slid her other hand under Kiran’s pants and underwear. “Missed doing this last night?”

Kiran blushed and nodded. She took off her shirt and groped Anna’s breast.

Anna smiled and whispered into Kiran’s ear, “Let’s take this to the bed.” She took Kiran’s hand and guided her to the bed. Kiran laid on her back as Anna stripped herself and let her hair down. She helped Kiran out of her clothes and positioned herself on top of her once they were both nude. Anna kissed and sucked on one of Kiran’s nipples as she rubbed her other breast. Kiran held her head down and traced her other hand down Anna’s back. Anna groped and squeezed Kiran’s mound as she let her tongue swirl around her erect nub.

“Anna…” Kiran groaned, “I’m really wet. I’m leaking so much.”

Anna smirked and sat up, “Spread your legs for me. I’ll take care of it.” Kiran did as she was told as Anna brought her face to Kiran’s pussy and her bottom to Kiran’s face. Anna stuck a finger inside Kiran’s dripping cunt and wiggled her ass, “It looked like you really went at yourself this morning. If you want, you can do me too.” Though Anna's words hinted that she saw what Kiran did earlier, Kiran still complied as she spread Anna’s ass and licked her entrance.

Anna pumped her fingers faster and faster as Kiran’s tongue licked up every bit of her pussy. Kiran smacked Anna’s ass, causing her to yelp, “Oh, another one like that, Kiran! Please!”

Kiran spanked her again, causing another yelp from Anna. She stuck another finger into Kiran's hole and thrusted faster.

Kiran's cries grew louder as she squeezed and spanked Anna more, “More, Anna! Please! Make me cum!”

Anna drove her fingers into Kiran more forcefully which made Kiran spank Anna more. The two of them continued pleasuring each other until they both reached their climax. Anna laid on top of Kiran, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, Anna crawled off of Kiran and laid next to her and facing her. She winked, “Satisfied?”

"Yeah," Kiran gave her a thumbs up and smiled. “Thanks for that. It was... nice.”

Anna looked to Kiran warmly and kissed her cheek. "You feeling a bit better?"

Kiran nodded, "Yup. But can I request one little thing?"

“Yes?”

“Please knock next time.”


	15. Day Unknown, Time Unknown: Kiran(?)

Early in the morning, Kiran decided to head to the Summoning Shrine to bring in more Heroes to Askr. While she was happy with all the Heroes she currently summoned, Kiran grew excited at the possibility of pulling in another Hero that would be interested in the commander’s “relaxation program”.

Upon entering the shrine, Kiran approached the altar where five different colored stones rested. She picked up a colorless stone and nestled it into the cavity in the monolith in the center of the shrine. Taking a few steps back, Kiran loaded Breidablik with a handful of orbs, aimed at the stone, and fired. Smoke surrounded the monolith as it flashed a bright blue. After the light and the smoke faded, Kiran could see a young man appear before her. Kiran’s mouth dropped to the floor as she laid eyes on the man. He was garbed with a white cloak with golden patterns, just like her own. In fact, it was the exact same cloak.

Kiran waved, “Uh, hey.”

The man cocked his head at her, “Hm?” Once he got a good look at Kiran, his eyes grew wide, “Uh. Well. This is new.”

Kiran rubbed the back of her neck, “So, who’re you?”

“The name’s Kiran,” he replied, “Who might you be?”

“Funny you should ask,” Kiran smirked, “My name’s Kiran, too.”

The other Kiran nodded as he tried to make sense of the situation, “I see…” He scratched his chin, “Alright, I’ve got a couple of questions, Kiran.”

“Lay them on me, dude.”

“One,” he held up a finger, “I’m guessing you’re part of the Order of Heroes in this version of Askr? With Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena?”

“Yup.”

“Alright.” The other Kiran closed his eyes, mulling over what to say next. “Okay, I have no idea how to phrase this next question any better, but did the commander start up a… program for you to do things with a bunch of Heroes?”

Kiran stared at him wide-eyed, “Holy fuck.” She grabbed him by the shoulders, “How many Heroes have you fucked?????”

The other Kiran blinked at her, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He cleared his throat, “And to answer your question, only about ten so far. Comparing that to the literal hundreds stationed at the castle, it’s not much.”

“Same!” Kiran’s eyes lit up. “Dude, you gotta show me your technique!”

“Oh?” The other Kiran smirked, “Alright, I think I get the picture.” He stepped towards Kiran and lifted her chin, “I gotta admit, I’m pretty cute as a girl.”

Kiran blushed, “Wait, what??”

“Don’t play dumb with me, ‘me’.” He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “I’ve always wanted to fuck myself too.” He reached around, pulled her in by the waist, and winked, “How about we make both of our dreams come true?”

Upon hearing those words, Kiran crashed her lips onto her double’s. Their lips parted, and they let their tongues glide across each other. Kiran hugged the other Kiran and clung onto his cloak. The other Kiran let his hands creep down to Kiran’s ass and gave it a good squeeze. Kiran broke from the kiss and moaned softly as her other self’s hands caressed her. His forming erection poked against her thigh. She grinded up against his body as her chest warmed up.

“Please fuck me,” she moaned.

The other Kiran kissed her neck and helped her out of her cloak. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he pulled it off of her not before groping her breasts. “Let’s see that pretty little ass of yours,” he whispered.

Kiran complied and took off her pants. She got on all fours and prostrated herself. She spread her legs, presenting her wet cunt to him. “Looks good?” she asked as she spread it open with both hands.

“Oh, I think someone needs to be eaten up.” The other Kiran stripped himself of his clothes and kneeled down behind her. He traced his tip around the perimeter of her leaking entrance, “You ready? Want my big, fat cock inside you?”

“Stop teasing me already, you jerk!” Kiran whined. “Give it to me!”

“If you want it so bad, then beg for it,” The other Kiran pinned her head down, leaned down, and snarled into her ear, “This isn’t just any cock you’re getting. This is your own big, fat cock that’s gonna ravage your tight, little cunt. Show me how much you want it.” He grinded his length against her puffed up clit. “Beg for me to fuck your brains out, ‘me’. Let me hear how depraved you are. I want to see how much your slutty ass craves for me!”

Kiran moaned and writhed underneath the other Kiran as his filthy words teased her ears. Her pussy dripped from her growing arousal. Her entire body heated up as her mind grew hazy from the teasing. “Make me your slut!” she cried, “I need your cock so badly! Fill me up!”

He bit her ear, “Good girl.” He shoved his entire length inside her. Kiran screamed as the other Kiran pumped his member in and out of her. Every muscle in Kiran’s body tightened.

The other Kiran grabbed Kiran's hips as he bit and sucked on her shoulders and neck, marking her all over. “You’re mine forever, ‘me’. I’m gonna let everyone know that you’re a dirty self-fucker.”

Kiran panted as the pleasure overcame her. She pushed her ass against her doppelganger's waist in time with his thrusts. She moaned and screamed, begging the other Kiran to keep fucking her, to own her, to fill her up with his cum…

* * *

“Kiran! Please! More! Make me cum! Fuck me harder!” Kiran pumped the dildo in and out of her, begging her imaginary partner to pleasure her. If she were more aware of her surroundings, Kiran would have heard a certain red-haired commander open then immediately shut her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's Day, everyone!


	16. Day 4, 2p.m.: Camilla

Later in the afternoon, Kiran and Sharena observed the training grounds and kept an eye on every Hero there. Everyone worked hard as usual, however, Kiran noticed that one Hero seemed to be missing. She cocked an eyebrow at the scene and looked in every direction.

“Sharena? Have you seen Camilla anywhere?” she asked.

“Hm?” Sharena looked around as well. “Huh, that’s weird. She was just here a moment ago.”

“I’ll go look for her. Can you stay here and keep watch of everyone?”

Sharena gave her a salute and a wide smile, “You can count on me, Kiran. Good luck!”

Kiran pecked Sharena on the cheek and ran off to start her search. She searched the area just outside the training grounds, the castle perimeter, the wyvern stables… Yet there was no sign of her.

“Hmm… This isn’t like her,” Kiran thought aloud. “Where could’ve she run off to?” She looked around and realized there was one spot she had not checked yet: a grove of trees just past the castle’s rear entrance. With that, she dashed off into the grove.

“Lady Camilla?” Kiran called out. “Are you here? Hello?” She glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her hidden between the trees, but no luck. Kiran sighed in defeat. Before she could turn around, Kiran felt someone hug her from behind.

“Hello, Kiran,” the person greeted.

Kiran looked behind her and saw a familiar motherly face and long, lavender locks, “Lady Camilla? What are you doing here? Why did you leave the training grounds?”

“I was hoping to have some private time with you.” Camilla hugged her tighter.

“Private time?” Kiran thought for a moment. “Oh, you were signed up for a slot. I see now.”

“That silly old ‘relaxation program’ isn’t important right now.” Camilla turned Kiran around to face her and furrowed her brow, “Kiran, we were all so worried about you, dear. If anything happened to you, I will do my best to set things right. I would hate for something terrible to befall you.”

“Lady Camilla--”

Camilla put a finger to Kiran’s lips, “Please, no need to be so formal with me. Just ‘Camilla’ is fine.”

A light blush colored Kiran’s cheeks, “Ah, alright.” She rubbed her neck. “Honestly, Camilla, it’s just that… some stuff happened before. That’s all.”

“Did something happen with your neck?” Camilla stared at it intently.

Kiran’s eyebrows raised, “Uh. Y-Yeah.” Kiran took a seat on a nearby log, and Camilla followed suit. “So, here’s what happened…” As Kiran explained her time with Valter, Camilla’s expression grew sour. Her fists tightened as Kiran described what exactly Valter did to her. Her face softened slightly when Kiran had told her that Valter was sent back home, but the anger still boiled in her core.

Kiran smiled, “Things are alright now, at least. Everyone’s been so nice and supportive.”

“Even so,” Camilla held Kiran’s hands in hers, “you still got hurt, and I will not stand for that.”

“Camilla, please, it’s okay! Really!” When Kiran saw that Camilla’s intense expression did not even begin to waver, she sighed in defeat. “Okay, okay, how about this? I can make some arrangements.”

Camilla cocked an eyebrow, “Arrangements?”

“I can bring Valter back just for a little bit.” Kiran grinned, “Then, well, I’ll let you bring him hell.”

Camilla’s eyes lit up, “Oh, Kiran, you’re such a sweetheart!” She hugged Kiran even tighter than before. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” she hugged her back. “On top of all that, we could, well… make up for not having a private moment last night?”

“Really?” Camilla let Kiran go. “Are you sure? You’re already doing so much for me, dear.”

Kiran gestured dismissively, “Nah, it’s fine. I feel bad for having to postpone everyone’s sexy time. I wanna make that up for everyone at some point, and well, here you are.” She shrugged, “Hell, we could even do it right here, right now, if you’re up for it.”

“Well, since you’re offering,” Camilla leaned in closer to Kiran, “I don’t see why not.”

Camilla placed her lips on Kiran’s and slipped her coat off her. Kiran held Camilla’s waist as she returned the kiss. Humming happily, Camilla broke out of the kiss and helped Kiran out of her shirt. Her lips lowered to Kiran’s nipple; the nub hardened, begging for attention. Camilla planted her lips onto Kiran’s mound and sucked as she caressed the inside of her thighs.

The gentle strokes against her legs made Kiran softly gasp, “Ah, Camilla…”

Camilla kissed Kiran’s breast and rose back up to her face. She cupped Kiran’s cheek and whispered, “Don’t see this as a favor to me, sweetie.” She gave Kiran a sultry look as she stripped out of her armor. “Like I said, you’re already doing so much for me. And you’re already doing so much for the army with the commander’s little scheme.” With her breasts cradled in her arms, Camilla leaned in closer to Kiran and presented them to her, “Go ahead and indulge yourself, dear. You deserve a reward for all of your hard wo--.”

Upon hearing the word “reward”, Kiran plopped her face between Camilla’s boobs. She shook her head side to side vigorously as she blew against her lips, making them vibrate.

Camilla laughed and hugged Kiran tightly, “K-Kiran, that… that tickles…!”

As soon she was satisfied with rubbing her face between Camilla’s breasts, Kiran took one in each hand and began to massage them, “Dear god, Camilla, I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Camilla grinned, “Keep doing as you please, Kiran.”

Kiran nodded and pinned Camilla down on the log. She mounted onto Camilla’s hips and grinded against hers as she left hickey after hickey on Camilla’s sensitive mounds.

Camilla moaned as Kiran’s lips marked her skin. She wrapped her arms and legs around Kiran's body as she moaned Kiran’s name over and over. The pleasure kept rising as Kiran continued to mark her tits. Her body heated up as Kiran moved upward to sucking on her shoulders and neck. Kiran caressed Camilla's sides as she finished placing purple marks on Camilla's skin. She kissed Camilla deeply as she continued to stroke all over Camilla's torso. Kiran grinded faster and harder against Camilla's hips, and Camilla bucked her hips into Kiran's. Their moans filled the grove until their arousal reached their peaks. They both cried out, and Kiran laid herself on top of Camilla. Camilla limply put an arm around Kiran and kissed the top of her head.

After a few moments of catching her breath, Kiran looked to Camilla, “Hey, Camilla?”

She smiled down at her, “Yes, dear?”

“Not sure if this a good time to ask, but got any love advice?” She laughed nervously. “I’m kinda in the middle of a big ol’ thing here.”

Camilla giggled as she played with Kiran’s hair, “I’m sure I can help a little bit. What seems to be the trouble?”

“Well, Alfonse and Matthew have a thing for me…”


End file.
